uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route N1
Route N1 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, United Kingdom. The service is currently contracted to Go-Ahead London. History Route N1 started on 25 June 1995, running from Victoria to Plumstead Garage via Westminster, Trafalgar Square, Aldwych, Waterloo, Elephant & Castle, Bricklayers Arms, Southwark Park Road, Surrey Quays, Pepys Estate, Deptford Bridge, Greenwich and Woolwich. The route was operated by London Central, using T class Leyland Titans from New Cross garage, replacing routes N51, N61 and N77. From 8 November 1997, a Bexleyheath garage allocation was added, and the route was converted to NV class Olympians. From 14 November 1998, the contract for the route was awarded to First Capital, using TN class Tridents from Northumberland Park garage. The route also was withdrawn between Victoria and Trafalgar Square from this date. From 8 January 2000, the route was extended from Plumstead to Thamesmead via Abbey Wood and Thamesmead Town Centre. The allocation was also transferred to Dagenham garage. From 29 April 2000, the route was diverted at Aldwych to Tottenham Court Road via Holborn. From 1 December 2001, the allocation was transferred to Hackney garage. From 15 October 2005, the contract was awarded to East Thames Buses, using VWL class Volvos from Belvedere garage, and on 3 October 2009, East Thames Buses was sold to Go-Ahead London, with no change to the route or allocations. Route departing Tottenham Court Road Tottenham Court Road Station New Oxford Street Bloomsbury Way Vernon Place Southampton Row Holborn Station Kingsway Aldwych Strand Lancaster Place Waterloo Bridge Waterloo Road Waterloo Station Waterloo Road St George's Circus London Road Elephant & Castle Station New Kent Road Bricklayers Arms Roundabout Tower Bridge Road Grange Road Bermondsey Southwark Park Road Galleywall Road Rotherhithe New Road Rotherhithe Old Road Surrey Quays Station Surrey Quays Shopping Centre Redriff Road Surrey Quays Station Lower Road Plough Way Grove Street Pepys Estate Oxestalls Road Evelyn Street Creek Road Creek Bridge Creek Road Greenwich Church Street College Approach King William Walk (for Cutty Sark Station) Greenwich Romney Road Trafalgar Road East Greenwich Woolwich Road (junction with Charlton Church Lane for Charlton Station) Woolwich Church Street John Wilson Street Castile Road Monk Street Calderwood Street Thomas Street Woolwich New Road Woolwich Arsenal Station Woolwich New Road Plumstead Road Plumstead Station Plumstead High Street Bostall Hill Basildon Road McLeod Road Harrow Manorway Abbey Wood Station Harrow Manorway Carlyle Road Crossway Central Way Thamesmere Drive (double run) to Thamesmead Town Centre Bentham Road Thamesmead Boiler House ;Route departing Thamesmead Boiler House Thamesmead Boiler House Bentham Road Thamesmere Drive (double run) to Thamesmead Town Centre Central Way Crossway Carlyle Road Harrow Manorway Abbey Wood Station Harrow Manorway McLeod Road Basildon Road Bostall Hill Plumstead High Street Plumstead Station Plumstead Road Beresford Square (for Woolwich Arsenal Station) Beresford Street Woolwich High Street Woolwich Church Street Woolwich Road (junction with Charlton Church Lane for Charlton Station) Trafalgar Road Romney Road Nelson Road Greenwich Church Street (for Cutty Sark Station) Creek Road Creek Bridge Creek Road Evelyn Street Oxestalls Road Pepys Estate Grove Street Plough Way Lower Road Bestwood Street Bush Road Rotherhithe New Road (junction with Rotherhithe Old Road for Surrey Quays Station) Galleywall Road Southwark Park Road Bermondsey Grange Road Tower Bridge Road Bricklayers Arms roundabout - New Kent Road - Elephant & Castle Station - London Road - St George's Circus Waterloo Road Waterloo Station Tenison Way Waterloo Road Waterloo Bridge Lancaster Place Aldwych Kingsway Holborn Station High Holborn St Giles High Street Tottenham Court Road Station ;External links; * Full timetable (PDF)